My Savior from Boredom
by Vadergirl2006
Summary: One-shot! This is just a little fantasy I had while bored in class. Please read and review!


**Bella's POV**

I sat in my third period history class deathly bored. I couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying. I can't believe it's not even lunch yet and I seriously think I'm going to die from boredom. So I did only thing I could think of to end my boredom. I carefully took my cell phone out of my pocket and texted my boyfriend Carlisle.

Now I need to tell you something about Carlisle. He is older than I am. He is almost 400- years-old, but only looks like he is twenty-three. You see Carlisle is a vampire and he was bitten at age twenty-three and turned so he doesn't age! Now I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. He and his entire family are vampires. There are six of them in them in total. There is Emmett and Rosalie and they are married. Jasper and Alice who are also married. Then there is Edward he is the only one of the Cullen "children" who does not have a mate. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward pose as high school students while Carlisle poses as there adoptive father.

Trust me it gets even more complicated. At first I was attracted to Edward, but when Edward took me to his house and I met Carlisle that was it. When vampires meet the one there meant for that's it for them they are with that person for the rest of their existence. So just like Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie are mated so are Carlisle and I. When it first happened Edward was furious so furious that he left for a while. But he came to terms with it and accepted that he and I weren't meant to be. So now we are all getting along pretty well. Ok, now back to the present. So I texted Carlisle.

_Bella in italics __**Carlisle in bold italics**_

_Hey, what are u up to?_

_**Hello beautiful I'm just finishing up some paper work before my shift is over. And aren't u supposed to be in class?**_

_I am in class, but I'm so bored._

_**Ah, you're texting in class u naughty girl ;-). But u need to try to concentrate sweet heart.**_

_But Carlisle I seriously think I'm gonna die of boredom._

_**Well we can't have that now can we?**_

_Will u help me please?_

_**We'll see ;-)**_

_Great thanks baby!_

I kept waiting for Carlisle to text me to help me with my boredom. Then about ten minutes later there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher went to open the door and spoke quietly to the person at the door. The teacher nodded quickly turned to me and said "Bella, please gather your things you have been excused for the rest of the day." I put my books in my backpack and got up to leave can't believing my luck.

As I saw who was at the door I couldn't stop the smile that broke out across my face. It was Carlisle!

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I said as we walked out of the school.

"Hello Bella" he gave me a small smile as he opened his car door for me.

As soon as the driver's side door was closed my lips were on his kissing him hard. After we pulled away I asked "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well my dear" he replied starting the drive to his house "you said you were about to die of boredom and I can't have you dying on me. If I did what kind of doctor would I be?"

A giant broke out across my face as I leaned over and kissed him again. When we pulled up in front of Carlisle's house he ran to my side opening the door holding out his hand to help me out. After Carlisle put up our coats in the hall closet he turned to me with a smirk.

"Now my dear Bella since I saved you from the horrifying death by boredom what do you suggest we do now?"

"Well" I said batting my eyelashes innocently "I'm still a little tired so I think I need to rest.

Carlisle looked at me with a flicker of shock in his eyes. "Ok" he said "if that's what you want." He t urned to walk away.

I quicly grabbed his wrist and stepped closer to him "that is what I want, but I also want some company" I said as I ran my hands seductively up and down his chest. Carlisle gave me a sexy smile and scooped me up in his arms and ran us up to his bedroom. I spent the rest of my day making out and cuddling with Carlisle. My savior from boredom


End file.
